1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information recording and/or reading apparatus suitably used in a magnetic/electrical characteristic inspection device for a servo track writer of a hard disk drive, especially, a master servo writer for simultaneously servo-writing a plurality of hard disks, a preservo writer for servo-writing outside a drive, a head, a head gimbal assembly, and a head stack assembly, and a magnetic/electrical characteristic inspection device for a hard disk itself, and is also suitably used in inspection and manufacturing apparatuses of an optical or magnetooptical recording head and an optical or magnetooptical recording disk.
2. Related Background Art
FIG. 13 shows the arrangement of a conventional information recording/reading apparatus. A spindle motor 102 for rotating a disk 103 is fixed on a base 101. A recording/reading head 110 is attached to the distal end of a rotation shaft (not shown) of a rotary alignment control device 107 via a head fixing jig. The rotary alignment control device 107 is disposed on an X-stage including a stationary portion 104 and a movable stage 105 arranged on the base 101, and can be driven in the X-direction (the directions of an arrow in FIG. 13).
In this prior art, two rotary alignment control devices 107 are provided to a single spindle motor 102.
By moving the movable stage 105, the distance between the center of the disk and the center of rotation of the head can be adjusted to an arbitrary spacing. Upon exchanging a disk, the two rotary alignment control devices 107 move in a direction away from the disk 103 and spindle motor 102.
However, in the conventional information recording/reading apparatus, it is difficult to exchange the recording/reading head.